


The One

by MySweetSui



Series: Thorin-Fregar [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySweetSui/pseuds/MySweetSui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little prologue about Thorin's lost love in the Erebor before Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hobbit characters.

* Rada Throra *

Oddech z trudem przedostawał się przez zaciśnięte zęby. Na twarzy mężczyzny malowała się czysta, szczera nienawiść. Nie nienawiść do tego, przed kim teraz stał, ale nienawiść do jego oślego uporu i twardogłowej wytrwałości w postanowieniach powstałych w zamierzchłych czas, kiedy Wielki Mahal miał ich lud w swojej codziennej pieczy. A to były czasy, tak zamierzchłe, że nawet najstarsze elfy ich już nie pamiętały. Czemu zatem on miał teraz paść ich ofiarą? W obecnej sytuacji, w jakiej znajdowała się ich rasa (nie tylko w Ereborze, ale i w każdym innym krasnoludzkim mieście), ani Thrain, ani Thror, ani nawet sam Durin Nieśmiertelny nie mieli najmniejszego prawa zabronić mu tego, co planował, co chciał zrobić.

– Cz–czemu? – wycharczał, ledwie będąc w stanie artykułować głoski. Nie z żalu, ale ze wściekłości. Thror po raz pierwszy odmówił czegoś swojemu ulubieńcowi, swojemu najstarszemu wnukowi, pierworodnemu synowi Thraina.

Król obserwował go z tym swoim oślim uporem, mrużąc przy tym swoim zwyczajem lewe oko. Gest, który Thorin, jak zauważył, kiedy ojciec kazał mu pilnować Dis, odziedziczył po dziadku.

– Chyba sobie żartujesz, _chłopcze_ – uśmiech Króla pod Górą był wyjątkowo zjadliwy. – Dziewczyna z ludu?

– Córka twojego ministra! – krzyknął, krew gotował się w młodym krasnoludzie o samego wejścia do sali tronowej królestwa, które kiedyś miał odziedziczyć po swoim dziadku i ojcu.

Thror spojrzał na siwiejącego już Viriona, stojącego u stóp schodów wiodących do monarszego tronu. W długich włosach jego doradcy, w jego okazałej, gęstej brodzie widać było jeszcze ślady dawnej, płomiennej czerwieni. Koloru, który, choć lekko wyblakły, odziedziczyła jego córka.

– To nie ma znaczenia – zaczął ponownie król. – W naszym królestwie nie ma miejsca na kumoterstwo i nepotyzm – stwierdził lekko.

Na słowa jego dziadka, Thorina niemal dosłownie zalała krew. Doskonale wiedział, że to nie był powód. „Kumoterstwo i nepotyzm”? Tak powiedział Thror, Król pod Górą? Czy może jego wnuk źle usłyszał? Przy ich krasnoludzkiej miłości i przywiązaniu do rodziny? Ale mimo że widać być, że wymówki Throra nie były ani zbyt odkrywcze, ani prawdziwe, Thorin wiedział, że nie ma sensu cokolwiek już mówić. I to też miał mu za złe. I miał ogromną ochotę, potrzebę nawet, żeby mu to wygarnąć.

Teraz jednak wiedział również, że przegrał. Upór Throra był sam w sobie siłą nie do przebicia, nie było sensu z nim walczyć, nie kiedy do starego króla nie trafiały żadne argumenty (nawet jeśli Thorin mu ich nie przedstawił). Nie było sensu walczyć z Throrem. Nie wygrałby, co więcej, wiedział, że konsekwencje poniósłby zarówno on, jak i ona.

Wyszedł. Po prostu i bez słowa.

Długo jeszcze słyszał za sobą drwiący śmiech Throra. Choć Thror wcale się nie śmiał.

*Komnaty księcia, Erebor*

Gniewne kroki. Głośnie uderzenia podkutych, książęcych butów na kamiennej posadzce podziemnego pałacu we wnętrzu Samotnej Góry. Jakby mógł, tupałby głośniej, jednak echo i tak niosło korytarzami jego gniew i frustrację po spotkaniu z dziadkiem–królem. Pierwszy i ostatni raz z własnej woli poszedł prosić o coś Króla pod Górą. W tej chwili troska o zdrowie psychiczne władcy Ereboru zeszła na dalszy plan, a wściekłość i furia z powodu odmowy była tylko i wyłącznie jedyną myślą goszczącą w głowie Thorina.

Trzasnął drzwiami. Jakby mógł zrobiłby to mocniej. Obawiał się jednak, że nic by to mu nie dało, nie ukoiłoby jego złości. Zniszczyłby tylko wrota własnych komnat – tak, ogromne okute brązem drzwi z hebanowego drewna, zdobne jego emblematami bardziej przypominały wrota pałacu, niż drzwi do komnat młodego księcia.

Przez salonik, gabinet i garderobę przeleciał jak burza, wierzchnie fragmenty garderoby zostawiając na podłodze i meblach (ktoś i tak je sprzątnie). Do komnaty sypialnej wszedł już tylko w lekkiej tunice, spodniach i swoich podkutych stalą butach.

Westchnął cicho i rzucił się na łóżko. Materac pod nim zajęczał cicho, jakby narzekając na tak gwałtowny kontakt z ciałem właściciela. Thorin pogrążył się w myślach.

Tak naprawdę to nie miał zamiaru ani przyjąć do wiadomości, ani tym bardziej wykonać poleceń dziadka. Thror mógł sobie być Królem pod Górą, ale serce Thorina miało tylko jednego właściciela. I naprawdę w Ereborze, w Dali, ani w Esgaroth na jeziorze, ani nawet hen, daleko za Mroczną Puszczą nie było nikogo, kto mógłby dyktować temu sercu co i do kogo ma czuć.

Prawdą było, że jako przyszły potencjalny Król pod Górą (po śmierci Throra i Thraina) Thorin potrzebował zgodny poprzednika, obecnie zasiadającego na tronie, żeby mógł się ożenić. Ale nawet jeśli by się ożenić nie mógł, nie miał zamiaru nawet myśleć o odprawieniu kobiety, do której należało jego serce.

Tym bardziej, że sprawa krasnoludzkiej miłości nie była tak prosta, jakby się mogło wydawać. Ledwie jedna trzeci ich populacji to kobiety, wśród których, tak samo, jak wśród innych ras, zdarzały się również i takie, które nad domowe pielesze przedkładały wojaczkę i rzemiosło.

Zarówno dziadek, jak i ojciec Thorina, ożenieni w młodym wieku, doczekali się licznego i zdrowego potomstwa. Młody książę sporo czasu spędzał zarówno z Frerinem jak i z małą jeszcze Dis, jego młodszym rodzeństwem.

Jego matka miała szczęście być jedną ukochaną, a potem żoną Thraina. Ale jego babka została wybrana spośród wielu młodych szlachcianek i wydana z mąż, tylko dlatego, że król – wtedy jeszcze przyszły Król pod Górą – powinien mieć żonę; wchodziła tu w rachubę kwestia narodzin następcy tronu, przedłużenie linii Durina i tym podobne. Thorina tak na prawdę nigdy to specjalnie nie interesowało.

Po prostu, kiedy ją zobaczył, od dokładnie tej chwili wiedział, że coś ich łączy, coś czego Thorin jeszcze wtedy nie potrafił nazwać. Ale to było uczucie, które podobało mu się od samego początku. Teraz już wiedział. Zwyczajnie się zakochał.

A krasnoludy zakochują się tylko jeden, jedyny raz w całym życiu. I to jest ich wielka miłość. Nie czyste pożądanie, choć ono też tam jest, ale uczucie, które sprawia, że całe swoje życie potrafią odwrócić na zupełnie przeciwną stronę, tylko dlatego, że kochają. Tylko, że ta Miłość nie sprawia, że zapominają o wszystkim innym, co ich otacza. Ona istnieje razem z całym ich światem, który tak naprawdę jest taki, jak był wcześniej, tylko pełniejszy.

Ale... nie zawsze zakochują się, w tym, w kim powinni (a zdarzały się w historii Miłości, tak zupełnie zakazane, a jednak tak cudownie prawdziwe i szczęśliwe, że nie potrafili i nie chcieli nawet ich powstrzymywać, nikt nie stał im na drodze). Wtedy, pomyśleć by można, że świat walił się w gruzy. Krasnoludy jednak to twarde stworzenia, wytrzymałe dokładnie jak górskie skały, które tak ukochały.

I Thorin właśnie tak pokochał. Pokochał kobietę, której kochać nie powinien. Pokochał bowiem kobietę niższego stanu.

Fregar nie była żadną księżniczką, arystokratką, szlachcianką, ani nikim w tym stylu. Virion, ojciec dziewczyny, był doskonałym w swym zawodzie kupcem. Do rodzinnego majątku doszedł swoją własną ciężką pracą i uczciwością. Ludzie go lubili, bo dobrze traktował swoich pracowników i nigdy nie kombinował na boku. To właśnie ta dobra fama, dotarłszy do uszu Throra, dorobek i wspaniałe (jak na krasnoluda) maniery, sprawiły, że Król Ereboru mianował Viriona swoim doradcą i ministrem skarbu, dając temu krasnoludowi z gminu najbardziej prestiżowe stanowisko w swoim państwie.

Jednak ani Virion, ani jego żona, ani córka nie byli szlachcicami.

Fregar, która już jako bardzo młoda krasnoludzica, zdecydowała się wybrać drogę wojowniczki (i od najmłodszych lat trenowała sztuki walki różnymi rodzajami broni i walki wręcz) trafiła do pałacu jako opiekunka, a potem strażniczka najmłodszej pociechy króla, jego wnuczki Dis. Ośmioletnia wówczas dziewczynka bardzo polubiła swoją opiekunkę, a czułością (nie tak znowu oczywistą u krasnoludów), z jaką Fregar traktowała dziecko, jej cierpliwością, zaangażowaniem, a do tego częstymi sparingami, jakie odbywali z Thorinem, ku uciesze jego młodszej siostry, Fregar urzekła młodego księcia, jak żadna do tej pory, zdobywając w całości jego serce i duszę.

Niecały rok później, wiedząc o tym, jak dobre zdanie o dziewczynie mają zarówno jego matka, jak i ojciec (a także, że ze mama bardzo kibicuje jego zainteresowaniu wojowniczką), Thorin poprosił króla o przeniesienie Fregar do jego osobistej straży. Miał teraz mieć swoją kobietę, swoją miłość przy sobie. I bardzo go to cieszyło.

Kiedy dziewczyna dowiedziała się o przeniesieniu, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich i złości małej Dis (która wciąż bardzo lubiła swoją nianię), wykazała naprawdę szczerą radość i na prawdę musiała powstrzymać się mocno przed rzuceniem się ramiona Thorina. On bowiem również zwrócił jej uwagę i oczarował ją swoją całą postacią. Nie liczyła jednak, że uczucie, którym go darzyła będzie miało okazję się rozwinąć i rozkwitnąć pełnym szczęścia związkiem. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że rozwinął się tak szybko.

Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego roku Thorin poprosił o pozwolenie dziadka na ślub, był przekonany, że Thror nie tylko zgodzi się na jego prośbę bez zastrzeżeń, ale i przyklaśnie radośnie jego pomysłowi. Nigdy wtedy nie uwierzył, że dziadek tak bez wyraźnego powodu odmówi mu tego. I nie mógł mu tego wybaczyć.

 

Baldachim z grubej tkaniny nad jego głową poruszył się dziwnie, jakby coś było tam ukryte, wyrywając księcia z zamyślenia.

Niemal bezruchu sięgnął ręką pod poduszkę, gdzie ukryty trzymał sztylet, taki nieduży, gdyby, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł się nagle zagrożony we własnej sypialni.

Mruknął, niby od niechcenia, przewrócił się na bok, jakby usiłował zasnąć. Szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem kopnął w kamienną kolumnę, (uszkodzoną kiedyś, wcześniej, w czasie jakiejś upojnej nocy – choć Thorin bardzo rzadko zapraszał przygodnie poznane „koleżanki” do swoich komnat), która ustąpiła pod naporem siły mężczyzny i jego okutego stalą buta. Ciężka tkanina baldachimu, razem z częścią kotar runęła na łóżko, grzebiąc w ciemnogranatowych faldach tkaniny zarówno Thorina, jak i jego potencjalnego oponenta.

– Nawet nie drgnij – syknął, przykładając ostrze nożyka do gardła zakopanego w materii przeciwnika. Krasnolud pod płachtą poruszył się.

– Wiem, że jesteś wojowniczy i lubisz odrobinę pikanterii, ale nóż na gardle to już lekka przesada... – odpowiedział mu znajomy głos.

Kiedy tylko mężczyzna cofnął nóż, Fregar wystawiła głowę spod zwalonych na łóżko kotar.

– Z tego co pamiętam, miałaś mnie chronić – zaczął, odkładając broń, – a nie straszyć – sarknął po chwili, oceniając podróżny strój dziewczyny. Musiała wrócić z jakieś dłuższej wyprawy.

– Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż wrócisz... – przeciągnęła się i szczypnęła go w policzek. Jej uśmiech roztapiał lód zimnych, błękitnych oczu Thorina. I za to też ją kochał, cała furia, jaką wywołała w nim odmowa Throra nagle wyparowała. Został tylko smutek i żal, że będzie mógł mieć ją tylko potajemnie w zaciszu własnych komnat.

I Fregar zauważyła ten smutek. Położyła mu rękę na policzku.

– Co się dręczy, Thornie? – spytała szeptem, jej ciepły oddech połaskotał jego szyję, kiedy przysunęła się do niego. A potem pokryty miękkim, jasnym meszkiem policzek dziewczyny otarł się o jego szczękę.

To kolejny powód, dla którego Thror nie chciał zgodzić się na to małżeństwo. Fregar, jak na krasnoludzkie standardy, była wyjątkowo mało atrakcyjna. Dość wysoka, szczupła, o długich w stosunku do reszty ciała, eleganckich kończynach i wąskiej talii, przypominała bardziej człowieka, niż krasnoluda, brak zarostu na twarzy potęgował tylko to wrażenie. Jej policzki, brodę i szczękę pokrywał miękki, jasny meszek, widoczny dopiero z bliska – bardzo miły w dotyku, jak uważał Thorin. Jemu zupełnie nie przeszkadzał jej brak urody, podobała mu się dokładnie taka, jaka była, ze swoimi blado rudymi włosami i miękkim meszkiem na policzkach.

– Poprosiłem króla o zgodę na ślub – westchnął cicho, smutek nie pozwolił mu spojrzeć dziewczynie w oczy.

– Ślub? W sensie ze mną? – zdziwiła się, ponownie pogłaskała go po policzku, z bardzo dziwnym uśmiechem, widać było, że powstrzymuje się od wybuchu niekontrolowanej wesołości.

Nie roześmiała się jednak głośno, aby nie urazić ukochanego.

– Śmieszy cię to? – burknął rozżalony, zabierając jej rękę z policzka i chowając ją w swoich dłoniach. Taki drobny, słodki gest. Oznaka bliskości i tego co ich łączyło: spokoju i codzienności, bez wielkich uniesień, szału. Prosta codzienność, zwykła iluzja normalnego, codziennego życia. Doskonały, szczęśliwy układ, w swojej prostocie.

– Trochę – uśmiechnęła się, lekko przekrzywiając głowę, taki gest typowy dla niej, zawsze, kiedy coś ją zaintrygowało. – Na prawdę sądziłeś, że mógłby się zgodzić?

Przelotne spojrzenie, twarde jak stal.

– Tak – odpowiedź, też jak stal. Twarda i zupełnie pewna tego, co ze sobą niosła. Tak jak Thorin był pewien, tego co chciał.

Zaskoczyło ją to, duże ciemnobrązowe oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

– Tobie naprawdę tak bardzo zależy... – bardziej stwierdziła, niż zapytała. Nie odpowiedział, patrzył jej tylko w oczy z żalem, którego nawet nie próbował ukryć.

– Tak – znowu odpowiedź tak krótka, że aż bolało.

Myślał o niej poważnie, na tyle poważnie, że gotowy był zdenerwować Króla pod Górą, żeby ją mieć. Tak naprawdę Thorin wychodząc na wojenną ścieżkę ze swoim dziadkiem ryzykował całą swoją przyszłość, królewski tron, ciągłość dynastii Durina (obiecał bowiem Throrowi, że albo Fregar, albo żadna inna), swoje życie w Ereborze. Wszystko.

– Uparty jesteś – stwierdziła. Mimo zaskoczenia podejściem Thorina, wiedziała, że będzie dobrze. Miała poczucie, że tak ma być i czuła spokój. Chyba zwyczajnie mu ufała.

– Thorin – zaczęła, włażąc mu na kolana i obejmując delikatnie, by za chwilę chwycić go za warkocz na brodzie i pociągnąć. – Kocham cie, nawet jeśli nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za ciebie za mąż. Tak, jak jest, jest mi dobrze – szepnęła, całując go w policzek. Thorin sapnął z zaskoczenia, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego z jej ust. Nigdy nie składali sobie taki deklaracji, jakby bali się, że zabrnie to za daleko.

Teraz mocno, zaborczo w swoim uporze (odziedziczonym po dziadku) objął ją mocno w pasie, zamykając w stalowym uścisku i przyciągając ją do siebie.

– Nie oddam cię. Nikomu – burknął. – Nawet, jak byś chciała...

Roześmiała się.

– Głupek.

A potem był pocałunek. Tak cudownie słodki i bliski, tak pełen czułości, że nie mieli się już nad czym zastanawiać...

 

Kiedy się obudził z pewnością słońce już dawno było wysoko na niebie. Biodra bolały go, jakby ktoś miażdżył je w imadle. Ta dziewczyna miała w sobie energię wulkanu. Przez prawie całą noc nie pozwoliła mu zmrużyć oka. Teraz spała obok niego, jej oddech łaskotał Thorina w przedramie, którego użyła jako poduszki, drugą ręką zasłoniła biust. Trochę tego żałował, pobawiłby się znowu jej sutkami, tak jak bawił się nimi w nocy.

Zamruczał jej w ucho.

– Fregar...

Pocałował zaróżowioną od pocałunków szyję, palcami musnął delikatne siniaki, które tam zostawił w czasie ich bliskości. Dopiero się jej uczyli, ale widział, że przed nimi jeszcze dużo czasu na naukę, byli młodzi, bardzo młodzi i mieli przed sobą całe życie. Teraz był pewny, że to miało być ich wspólne życie.

– Fregar... – powtórzył, kiedy nie reagowała, powoli zaczynał się irytować, powinna zareagować za pierwszym razem, a ona w najlepsze spała.

– Nie wstaje – mruknęła, kiedy w głosie kochanka usłyszała początki nerwowości.

– Czemu? – burknął.

– Bo mi tu dobrze... – ziewnęła, otwierając zaspane oczu, przewróciła się na plecy, jej pełne, kształtne piersi natychmiast ściągnęły całą jego uwagę. Oblizał się, na samo wspomnienie, tego co mógłby znimi robić... – I ty też nie – dodała z uśmiechem, ściągając zamyślonego Thorina do kolejnego pocałunku. Podobały jej się jego pocałunki, słodkie i lekko drapiące. Uśmiechnął się, odrywając usta od jej warg.

– Masz zamiar nie wypuszczać mnie z łóżka? – wymruczał prosto w jej usta, oczy błyszczały mu dziwny, do tej pory nie znanym jej zadowoleniem. Ale podobało jej się to spojrzenie.

– Może... – odpowiedziała mu z równie pięknym uśmiechem. Było im ze sobą jak w raju. I oboje byli pewni, że tak będzie już zawsze...

*Brama główna, Erebor*

kilka dni później

– Ale ja nie chce iść! – piszczała Dis, tupnąwszy nóżkami obutymi w delikatne trzewiczki, który Fregar dopiero co przyniosła z Dali.

– Idzie burza, dzieci chowają się w domach, jak jest burza – próbowała ją przekonać kobieta. Suchy, północny wiatr rozwiewał jej jasnorude włosy. Nie podobał jej się ten wiatr i wolała, żeby mała schowała się bezpiecznie we wnętrzu Samotnej Góry.

Thorin też chodził po blankach głównych wrót królestwa dziwnie pobudzony i to pobudzenie też nie było dobre. Nie potrafiła jednak powiedzieć czemu był tak poddenerwowany. Fregar widziała to po tym, jak jej kochanek chodził, jak reagował na innych i jak patrzył na otoczenie.

Miał złe przeczucia, tego była pewna. I tak po prawdzie czuła podobnie. I bardzo ją to denerwowało. Być może była rozjuszona faktem, że z Żelaznych Wzgórz przyjechała jakaś młodziutka księżniczka, która swoją osobą usiłowała absorbować całą uwag Thorina, ku jego jak i Fregar złości. Młoda wojowniczka była świadoma tego, że jest zazdrosna i tak właściwie to w ogóle jej to nie przeszkadzało. Thorin był jej i nikomu nic do tego.

Poirytowana, poderwała małą Dis pod pachę i wniosła do wnętrza góry.

– Nie mam czasu na twoje fochy, mała – stwierdziła twardo, naprawdę nie miała ochoty, ani siły na znoszenie czyichkolwiek dąsów.

– Ale... – mała pociągnęła nosem, mimo zaciętej miny swojej dawnej niani, którą jednak dalej darzyła dość dużą sympatią, nie chciała się poddać, cała trójka zarówno mała Dis, jak i obaj jej starci bracia byli jednakowo uparci.

– Nie! – Fregar podniosła głos, gniewnie marszcząc brwi. – Do siebie! Natychmiast! – warknęła, łapiąc ostro dziecko za rękę i ciągnąc w kierunku sali tronowej, przez którą musiały przejść, że dostać się na głębsze poziomy, gdzie znajdowały się komnaty rodziny królewskiej.

Nagłe uderzenie i krzyki na blankach oderwały je od drogi.

– Thorin... – pierwsze co przeszło jej przez myśl to kochany mężczyzna.. Zbladła, nie mogła go stracić, nie teraz! – Dis – kucnęła, chwytając dziewczynkę za ramiona. Dziecko drżało, nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje.

– Nie chce – skomlała mała ze łzami w oczach. Była przerażona.

– Już dobrze – przytuliła ją, – zabiorę cię do babci, dobrze? Babcia i mama zabiorą... – zamilkła nagle, widząc wielkiego gada, rzucającego żołnierzami Ereboru po ścianach ogromnego holu pałacu. – Zamknij oczy i zaufaj mi, dobrze?

Mała tylko kiwnęła głową. Fregar złapała księżniczkę w pasie, podnosząc ją lekko, pobiegła w kierunku tronu. Oddawszy dziecko żonie Throra, chciała iść na pomoc walczącymi bram pałacu we wnętrzu Samotnej Góry oddziałom, znaleźć się jak najbliżej Thorina. Królowa złapała ją za ramię, kiedy Fregar odwracała się już w kierunku głównej bramu.

– Dziewczyno – zaczęła cicho, – mój wnuk potrzebuje cię, jest przy bramie. Idź i nie zawiedź go... – mimo że mówiła poważnie, w tak bardzo poważnej sytuacji, Fregar po raz pierwszy poczuła się akceptowana jako partnerka Thorina. Wszystko było na dobrej drodze, żeby się ułożyło. I akurat teraz...

Kiwnęła tylko głową.

– Tak jest, wasza wysokość – chwyciła, podany jej przez starszą kobietę, miecz i teraz już nie zatrzymywana przez nikogo, pobiegła do boju ze smokiem.

 

Thorin z niekłamanym strachem obserwował, jak obmierzły gad toruje sobie skrzydłami i ogonem drogę przez sale Ereboru, królewskiej twierdzy jego ludu. Ogień spustoszył Dal, spopielił obrońców na murach królestwa krasnoludów, a teraz zmierzał do serca góry.

Miażdżeni, tratowani i rozrywani szponiastymi łapami ziomkowie Thorina ginęli, czasem nawet nie mając świadomości jak i dlaczego umierają. Sam książę cudem uniknął zgniecenia łapą bestii, cud bowiem tylko mógł sprawić, że znalazł się między pazurzastymi paluchami smoczej łapy.

Podniósł się właśnie z ziemi, kiedy jakby nie wiadomo skąd u jego boku pojawiła się Fregar.

– Nic ci nie jest? – spytała, pomagając mu się podnieść.

Oszołomiony upadkiem, był w stanie tylko kiwnąć głową. Świat lekko wirował od uderzenia o twardą posadzkę sali tronowej. Pion powoli wracał do niego, kolory przestawały palić w oczy, a szum w uszach ustawał.

Nie zdążył jeszcze dojść do siebie, kiedy Fregar, z przerażeniem w oczach, odepchnęła go na bok, najdalej, jak tylko była w stanie. Nie słyszał jednak, co mówiła.

Chwilę później w miejscu gdzie oboje przed chwilą stali runęła zwalona uderzeniem smoczego ogona kamienna kolumna.

Wtedy widział ją po raz ostatni, a szum w uszach zabił ostatnie „Kocham cię!”, które padło z ust jego jedynej Miłość.

 


End file.
